sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Saki Wiki:Site Rules
Site rules for the Saki Wiki. Please follow our guidelines or you might be banned! Vandalism Vandalism is the act or removing, replacing, or blanking pages with false information, unnecessary edits, or spam. This goes without saying; it is highly disruptive and leads to nothing but trouble. Before vandalizing, remember - there's no point in doing something if it will inevitably be reverted anyway. Vandalism will result in an immediate one week suspension of editing. The second case of vandalism for the same user will end in a month; if anymore is done, an indefinite block will be put into place. Multiple Accounts Creating multiple accounts, or sockpuppeting, is the act of creating a new account to evade a block or chat ban. Joke multiple accounts are fine, but using it to avoid a punishment is against Wikia's Terms of Service and will not be tolerated. If this occurs with anyone, the sock account will be banned indefinitely, and the original user's banned will be upped. Intimidating Behavior/Harassment This section has the most subcategories, and overall is the most crucial. There are four types of this behavior. Trolling is the act of purposefully stirring up an argument with another or provoking them in manners that are either direct or offhand for the sake of personal entertainment. This is considered the most popular form of online harassment and will not be tolerated unless it is a form of friendly joking with another user. Malicious trolling will result in a week's ban. Offensive comments as a whole, which target specific groups in particular, ARE THE LEAST TOLERATED OUT OF ANY OF THESE. This includes targeting people for their sex, race, sexuality, religious ethnicity, or birthplace. Comments like these include, but are not limited to; "blacks are scum", "gays will burn in hell", "all women are whores", "all men are pigs", and then some. Don't do it, man. If you want to dick around and slur with your friends, fine, just keep it out of the wiki's main space. The consequence for the first offensive for this is a one week block from editing. Doxxing, the act of purposely revealing another's personal information, is unacceptable. 'Nuff said. Indefinite ban for anyone who attempts this, even once. This next one needs some explaining. Edit warring, which goes relatively unignored despite how large of a problem it is, is the act of reverting edit after edit of a revision you are not happy with, despite what the consensus may be. Even after being reverted dozens of times will one sometimes not learn. This is very disruptive because it leads to arguments and floods the wiki activity horribly. Follow these guidelines. Our goal is to keep this wiki safe and enjoyable to edit for everyone. Admins are expected a break as much as new users, and new users are to be treated as equally to everyone. Admin or user doesn't matter; we're all people and we all have emotions. Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Content